VUELTA A CASA
by pupi-chan y laurana-malfo
Summary: por fin lily consiguio escapar de voldemor, la verdad sale a la luz ¿que dira harry? y ¿que fue lo que paso de verdad con james? rr please! esperamos que os guste!
1. Default Chapter

Somos Pupi-chan y Laurnamalfoyrin y es el primer fic que escribimos juntas, esperamos que os guste

Advertencia: para que aparezca James falta un poquito asi que no os preocupeis

Capitulo uno:

Lord Voldemor, también conocido como El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, o el Lord Oscuro, observaba la fría y oscura noche desde la gran ventana de su cuarto, esperando noticias de Pettigrew. Voldemort tenía todo lo que un hombre podía desear, era adorado por sus miles de seguidores que aumentaban día tras día igual que su poder, lo amaban como a un Dios y no dudarían en entregar su vida por el; era temido por sus enemigos, que se estremecían al escuchar su nombre y los muy estupidos evitaban pronunciarlo; había burlado a la mismísima muerte volviendo todavía mas poderoso que antes; tenía todo el poder y las riquezas que deseara, pero le faltaba algo, mas bien alguien, alguien sin la cual sería incapaz de seguir otros 16 años, solo de imaginarlo se le volvía a romper el corazón; si es que aun lo conservaba........

--------------FLASH BACK-------------

Voldemort estaba parado delante de la puerta de la casa situada en el valle de Godric Griffindor, en la cual estaban escondidos los Potter, gracias a la información que le había facilitado Pettigrew, ahora podría acabar con ellos. Entró en la casa con un simple movimiento de varita, avanzó sigilosamente entre las habitaciones, buscando. Escuchó unas risas y siguió el sonido de ellas hasta llegar a un pequeño salón. Allí estaban, James Potter que abrazaba cariñosa y tiernamente a su esposa, una joven de cabellos rojos que sonreía feliz entre los brazos del hombre al que amaba, sintiéndose segura y sin saber lo que pasaría a continuación. La pareja notó su presencia en la sala y ambos se incorporaron. Le miraron con asombro aun sin creer quien estaba delante de ellos y como había podido entrar en la casa.

- ¡Voldemort! – exclamo James poniéndose delante de su esposa, protectora mente para que esta pudiera huir lo más rápido posible, si las cosas se complicaban y de una cosa estaba segura: se iban a complicar, y mucho.

Voldemort no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver la expresión de terror y odio que se dibujaban en los ojos de su enemigo, aunque la sonrisa se le borró al ver a Lily, que lo miraba de igual manera aunque en ellos se podía notar la estúpida valentía de los Griffindors que tantos problemas les causaban..

- Llegó tu hora, Potter ¿de verdad pensabas que podrías escapar de mi? ¡¡ Mira que eres necio!!

- Lily –dijo James cariñosamente a la joven que sollozaba abrazada en la espalda de su marido, sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación- sube y coge a Harry. Márchate de la casa a Hogwarts, seguramente allí estarás a salvo, Dumbledore te protegera.

- No voy a dejarte –dijo ella decidida y abrazándolo más fuerte.

Voldemort tuvo que girar la cara, no soportaba verla así, sufriendo por él, por el maldito de Potter.

- Ve con Harry, rápido y promete que no miraras a atrás en ningún momento – Lily cabeceo afirmativamente mientras James soltó a su mujer de sí y le dio un cálido beso en los labios- te amo.

y yo a ti –dijo ella sin poder detener las lágrimas, sabía que esa era seguramente la ultima vez que vería a su marido, pero su hijo la necesitaba, miró a su marido una última vez antes de emprender su huída y trató de transmitirle con su mirada todo el amor que sentía por el.

- ¡¡¡¡VAMOS LILY CORRE, CORRE!!!!

Voldemort vio como Lily corría subiendo las escaleras de tres en tres, no se preocupó, ella no escaparía, ahora le haría pagar a Potter todo lo que el había sufrido viendo ese odioso amor que se profesaban.

-hasta aquí has llegado, Potter, este será tu final y lo sabes –dijo El Lord Oscuro sacando su varita y apuntando al pecho de su enemigo pero este no le pondría las cosas tan fáciles.

-no te temo Voldemort, al igual que no temo a la muerte, puedes matarme, pero déjales vivir a ellos –dijo mirando hacia las escaleras y escuchando el llanto de su bebe inundando la casa.

-adiós, Potter. Fue un error que te cruzaras en mi camino hacía la gloria. Hasta nunca!!! –dijo Voldemor- ¡Avada Kedavra!

Lily abrazaba a su hijo como si la vida se le fuera en ello, tenía la varita agarrada fuertemente a su mano, aunque sabía que no podía hacer nada contra él, defendería a su hijo con su vida. Escuchó como Voldemort pronunciaba la maldición y el grito de su marido, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas que inundaran sus mejillas, ¿qué habían hecho mal?, ¿por qué le pasaba todo esto a ellos? ¿por qué James tenía que morir? no le habían echo daño a nadie, les quedaba tanto por vivir... Deseó que Voldemort llegara de una vez a la habitación donde estaba ella, deseaba reunirse con James cuanto antes, pero Harry..... la puerta se abrió de repente, sobresaltando a la pelirroja, que abrazó a su hijo con más fuerza. Ante ella aparecieron Voldemort y ¿Peter?¿ que hacía el ahí , tan tranquilo al lado de ese maldito? En ese momento lo comprendio todo.... los había traicionado a cambio de poder. Que extraño intercambio amor por poder. No se lo podía creer, por culpa de esa asquerosa rata el hombre al que más amaba en este mundo estaba muerto.

-¡¡¡TU!!!!! Maldito embustero!!!, nos has traicionado ¿cómo has podido?. Era tu amigo, el lo daba todo por ti!!–Lily aun no podía creer que Peter fuera capaz de hacer eso. Él solo miraba al suelo, temblando como siempre escondiéndose detrás de ese monstruo.

Lily miró a Voldemort, que la miraba fijamente y con esa extraña mirada con que la veía siempre, no entendía que quería de ella ¿por qué no me mata de una vez? Apretó a su hijo más aun contra su cuerpo intentando calmarlo ya que el pobre no paraba de llorar.

-¿a que esperas? Mátame de una vez, no es a eso por lo que has venido –preguntó ella- el no ha hecho nada, déjalo en paz, déjalo vivir –señaló a Harry y le dijo suplicándole- por favor, el es inocente......

Voldemort miraba a Lily, leía la desesperación en sus ojos, y el pánico como en la mayoría de sus otras victimas, a el le encantaba que lo vieran así, con temor, esa sensación le encantaba, pero no con ella, habría dado todo su poder para que ella le dedicara una mirada de amor, aunque solo fuera una como las que le dedicaba a ese inútil de Potter. No iba matarla, pero sí al pequeño, la profecía.... no podía olvidarse de la profecía, pero no quería que ella lo viera, no quería hacerla sufrir de esa manera haciéndola presenciar la muerte de su hijo además si ella lo presenciba seguramente lo odiaría hasta el resto de su vida y eso no podría consentirlo necesitaba su amor, no su odio, aunque creía que eso ya se lo había ganado.

-dame al niño y no te haré ningún daño– dijo con la voz mas calmada que pudo, lo que le costo mucho ya que sus nervios estaban a flor de piel.

-No, jamás mientras yo viva!! Tendrás que matarme para poder tocarle un solo pelo –dijo ella tajante y horrorizada mientras miraba a su hijo que estaba apretado contra su pecho- NUNCA!!!

-damelo –repitió ahora mas firme y frío- ¡¡He dicho que me lo des!!

-no!! –grito ella mientras protegía el pequeño cuerpo del bebe lo mas que podía con sus brazos aunque sabía que al llegar el momento no serviría de mucho.

Vio como el sacaba un libro de su túnica y empezaba a decir un conjuro. Ella buscaba una salida desesperadamente, tenía que pedir ayuda, no podía morir así, no podían morir así.; era demasiado cruel por parte del destino hacerles pasar esos angustiosos momentos en esa vida que tanto le había costado conseguir, si tenía que pasar algo, mejor que lo afrontara y si ella estuviera sola lo haría pero estaba Harry y de lo único que ese precioso bebe era culpable era de haber nacido porque en ese escaso año de vida no había echo nada malo como para tener que afrontar ese final. Lo miro, tenía sus ojitos esmeralda abiertos mirándola de una manera tan tierna que su corazón reboso de ternura. Justo en ese momento oyó como Voldemort terminaba de decir el conjuro que iba dirigido a ella, lo intento esquivar pero el intento fue en balde. Le dio de lleno. Lo siguiente que pudo percibir fue que un rayo verde se dirigía hacia ella. El avada kedavra estaba apunto de darle y no iba a poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Harry iba a morir como ella y como james era injusto, no podía ser, no lo iba a permitir. En ese momento sintió como su poder salía de su cuerpo para proteger a lo único que le quedaba en la vida, el cual hacía que la maldición afectara también a Lord Voldemort .

Todo lo que había tenido a la vista se oscurecó, ahora comprendía el hechizo que Lord Voldemort le habia hechado, Lily notaba como se le paraba el corazón, pero no estaba muerta, estaba como dormida, pero su mente estaba despierta. La etridente voz de Peter y la débil voz de Voldemort le llegaban desde una de las esquinas del cuarto, intentó moverse, pero el cuerpo no le respondía, escuchaba el llanto de Harry sobre su pecho. Desistió en su intento de moverse al escuchar la conversacion de Peter y Voldemort.

-espera... dos....días....y sacala... de la....tumba –dijo Voldemort entre gemidos de dolor

-¿y a vos? ¿qué os va a ocurrir? –preguntó Peter temblando

-cuando.... sea.... el momento..... segresaré, dejame..... en el.... El Bosque Prohibido, mantenla..... en.... ese.... estado..... hasta.... que yo..... regrese..... nunca.... pierdas..... de vista...... al mocoso, y....... pobre..... de ti...... como le..... ocurra algo.... al cuerpo..... de Lily

-como ordeneis, mi señor –dijo Peter dandole un poco de sangre de unicornio a su amo, con la que siempre iba equipada entre otras pociones por si acaso.

A continuacion, Peter ayudó a su señor, o mas bien lo que quedaba de el. Miró una última vez a Lily, su cuerpo descansaba en el suelo, paralizado, con una expresion de terror, y el pequeño Harry lloraba sobre el pecho de su madre.

Bajó las escaleras, el espectro que ahora era su señor se apoyaba en su hombro, pensó en correr, pero hasta era cobarde para eso, si había una persona a la que temía, mas que a nadie ese era Lord Voldemort. Cuando llegaron al salón, vio el cuerpo sin vida de James en el suelo, a Peter le vino a la mente muchos recuerdos que tenía con James, Sirius y Remus, el no quería traicionarlos, pero era necesario para salvar su vida.

Dos días mas tarde, la noticia de la muerte de los Potter ya etaba completamente extendida, al igual que la de Voldemort. Todo el mundo sintió pena por la muerte de la familia, sobre todo por el pequeño Harry, que ahora era huerfano. A Lily y a James se les celebraron un funeral al que asistieron muchos miembros importantes del mundo mágico, entre amigos y familia.

Esa misma noche, Peter Pettrewig aprovechó para entrar en el cementerio, cuando todo el mundo se había ido. Esos dos días se había comportado ante todo el mundo de la forma mas afectada posible, todos lo consolaban.

Desenterró el cuerpo de Lily, que no estaba muerta, solo dormida. Se sobresaltó al abrir el féretro, porque al lado del cuerpo de la mujer descansaba el cuepo de su marido. Con un simple hechizo de levitacion consiguió sacar el cuerpo y dejarlo todo como antes, llevó el cuepo de la mujer al lugar que su amo le habí indicado, le dio una poción que le quitaria todos los recuerdos y la dormiría profundamente hasta que Voldemort regresara. Cuando termino su trabajo y se dirigía hacia el Bosque Prohibido con todo lo que su amo le había pedido se encontro con un inconveniente, Sirius Black, lo había descubierto, se volvió loco e intentó matarlo en medio de una calle llena de muggles, pero a Peter le dio tiempo a escapar, y aprovechó para culparlo a el, la igual que a matar a unos cuantos muggles en nombre de su antiguo amigo.

------FIN FLASH BACK-------

Voldemor sonrió al recordar a Lily

-pronto estaremos juntos –se repitía así mismo

Entonces la puerta se abrió, y por ella entro un hombre bajito y gordito que se arrodilló ante Voldemort.

-¿la teneis? –preguntó Voldemort sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo y excitación

.-si, mi señor, está abajo –dijo Peter sonriente, sabía que con la llegada de ella, Voldemort estaría de buen humor y le recompensaría.

Voldemort salió de la habitacion nada mas escuchar la respuesta de Peter, la fin la vería, tras 17 años de espera, al fin al vería, llevaba tanto tiempo soñando con ese momento, tanto tiempo.....

Voldemort llegó a una pequeña habitacion llena de mortífagos que se arrodillaron en cuanto lo vieron aparecer. En el centro de la habitacion, sobre un pequeño altar de piedra descansaba el cuerpo de Lily Evans. Voldemor sintió como su corazón saltaba de alegria dentro de su pecho, una sensación que no sentía desde hacia mucho tiempo.

-dejadme solo –ordenó Voldemort acercandose al cuerpo de Lily

Los mortífagos no tardaron mas te unos segundos en cumplir la orden.

-Lily, mi querida Lily –susurró Voldemort acariciando con dulzura al fría y blanca piel de la mujer

Voldemort recitó un conjuro, entonces a la piel de la chica llegó algo de color, sintió como las manos de la mujer ya no estaban mas frías y su cara se contraía un poco. Lily abrió lentamente los ojos, despues de 17, Lily Evans volvía a la vida.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¿qué os ha parecido?, esperamos vuestros rr, un besazo y hasta que actualicemos!!!


	2. el despertar

Capitulo 2:

Lily abrió lentamente los ojos que se cruzaron con unos ojos rojos que la miraban intensamente. Delante de ella estaba un hombre de unos 30 años pero no sabía porque en sus ojos se podía apreciar que aquel hombre no era lo que aparentaba. No lo había visto en su vida, intento recordar algo ¿dónde estaba?¿cómo se llamaba? Pero ningún recuerdo le vino a la mente.

-tranquila cariño, ya estas a salvo, en casa –dijo con suavidad y acariciándole el pelo, por alguna razón seguía sin sentirse segura en esa habitación junto a ese hombre a pesar de sus palabras.

De repente un recuerdo le vino a ala mente provocándole un ligero dolor de cabeza, un flash verde venía directo hacía ella hacia que su cuerpo se estremeciera de dolor.

Voldemort vio como los ojos de lily volvían a cerrarse y su cara se relajaba como cuando estaba dormida. Llamo a una de sus mortifagas, ya que no quería que ninguno de sus hombres la tocara, le pidió que la arreglara y la llevara a su habitación. El tenia asuntos pendientes antes de poder relajarse junto a ella. Salió de la habitación no sin antes darle un cálido beso en los labios.

se sentía bien allí tumbada, estaba sobre una superficie acolchada y sobre ella un edredón le proporcionaba calor pero no solo era eso a su lado estaba el hombre de antes abrazándola cariñosamente se giro y pudo ver los detalles de su cara.

Ese hombre había dicho que estaba en casa, esa sería su casa, su habitación y su cama. Pero el ¿quien sería?

Se levanto cuidadosamente de la cama, porque no quería que el hombre se despertara. Una vez levantada se dio cuenta de que había una s zapatillas y una bata en una silla al lado de la cama. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en camisón juraría que antes no estaba vestida así. Se abrigo con la bata y se puso las zapatillas, se levanto y se puso a observar la habitación , era grande y espaciosa aparte de la grande cama había u tocador ,dos armarios, dos mesillas de noche, una mesa con algunas sillas y un gran espejo en el centro del cuarto. se acerco al espejo para mirarse en el. Era una joven pelirroja joven debía de tener unos veintitantos años, sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda, sus facciones eran suaves. era alta y delgada pero no exageradamente.

Volvia a echarle una ojeada a la habitación abrió los armarios y encontró un montón de túnicas ene uno y en el otro vestidos y capas. No había notado hasta ahora que había una ventana al lado de la cama. Se dirigió hacia ella para observar el paisaje, estaba en lo que parecía ser un castillo, a su alrededor había una especie de bosque pero parecía que la mayoría de los arboles estaban muertos. Entonces sintió como unas fuertes manos la agarraban de la cintura, la pegaban a otro cuerpo y unos labios se hundían en su cuello. Cerro los ojos ante este contacto.

-buenos días, ¿ te encuentras bien? Ayer me dejaste preocupado.-

-...si, me encuentro bien pero no recuerdo nada ¿qué me ha pasado?-

tuviste un accidente, íbamos juntos cuando nos atacaron y tu te pusiste delante de un hechizo que venia dirigido hacia a mi, eres tan cabezota que hubiera echo si te hubiera perdido llevas unos días en como pero nada preocupante.- dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara mientras agarraba las manos de la chica entre las suyas.

-¿un ...hechizo?-

si querida, creo que tendremos que tomárnoslo con calma, al parecer tienes amnesia y no recuerdas nada. – Voldemort se dirigió a la chimenea y llamo a un elfo para que les sirviera el desayuno- no te asustes, son inofensivos, no te preocupes. Ahora vamos a desayunar supongo que tendrás hambre.-

se dirigió hacia la mesa que había en la habitación y de repente la comida apareció ante ella.

-¿quién eres?-dijo asustada.

me llamo Tom y soy tu marido. No te preocupes pronto recordaras todo.

Uno de esos elfos apareció delante de ella y le estaba sirviendo un poco de zumo de naranja cuando la jarra le resbalo de las manos y el contenido cayo encima de la mientras que la jarra fue a parar al suelo.

-¿qué has hecho, insensato?- dijo tom furioso- ahora veras

cogió la varita y empezó a lanzarle maldiciones al elfo, este estaba en el suelo gritando de dolor pero cuando recordó que lily estaba también en la habitación paro, le ayudo a levantarse y le dio la orden de que se fuera a cumplir con sus obligaciones.

Lily estaba aterrorizada ¿qué acababa de suceder?, ese hombre no era el mismo que la había abrazado momentos antes y le había susurrado palabras cálidas y tranquilizadoras.

Voldemort reparó en la cara que tenía la pelirroja, que estaba en una esquina de la habitación mirándolo con terror en los ojos, el se acercó con una sonrisa cálida que solo sabía poner para ella, ella hizo amago de retroceder un paso cuando el Lord Oscuro alargó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla, pero se encontró con la fría pared de piedra a su espalda, así que se quedó parada esperando el contacto.

-siento que hayas tenido que ver esto, es que estos días he estado de los nervios por tu estado de salud y me he puesto nervioso, prometo que no volverá a suceder. No tienes nada que temer a mi lado, no dejaré que nadie nos separe, te lo prometo –no pudo evitar el impulso de rodearla entre sus brazos, ella, ya mas tranquila apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del hombre, que le acarició el pelo.

Voldemort levantó con suavidad la mejilla de Lily, que intentaba evitar mirarlo a los ojos, le acarició la mejilla y se acercó a ella, posó sus fríos labios sobre los de "su mujer" y notó como el bello de su cuerpo se erizaban ante el contacto.

Lily no sabía que pensar, no recordaba nada, y si todo lo que ese hombre le había contado era cierto no tenía nada que temer, pero a pesar de todo no se sentía segura.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió a la pareja, Voldemort se separó de Lily rojo de furia, en cualquier otra ocasión la persona que había llamado a la puerta ya estaría muerta, pero con Lily delante no quería arriesgarse, ella era lo mas importante, haría que se enamorara de el al precio que fuera.

Voldermort se separó de Lily al cabo de unos momentos, cuando el golpe en la puerta era mas insistente y fuerte. Se acercó a la puerta y la entreabrió.

-¿qué quieres Malfoy? –pregunto de malas maneras.

-son asuntos importantes, mi señor, requerimos su presencia con urgencia –dijo el hombre en un susurro, Voldemort tenía la puerta entrecerrada impidiendo que Lucius viera quien estaba en la habitación con el, ese era un secreto que solo Colagusano conocía, el resto creían que ella era una simple mujer mas en la cama de su señor, aunque todos se estaban empezando a dar cuenta de que debía ser alguien mas importante para conseguir que su señor no saliera de la habitación en todo el día y les impidiera acercarse a sus habitaciones.

-disculpa, querida ¿por qué no vas a los jardines? Podras pasear y respirar aire libre, yo tengo unos asuntos que atender, pero los solucionaré en un momento y me reuniré contigo enseguida.

Lily contestó con una sonrisa, la idea de poder salir de esa habitación fría y oscura y poder dar un largo paseo la reconfortó y alegró mucho.

-Lucius, dile a Colagusano que se presente en mi habitación enseguida, yo bajaré en unos momentos. Ahh!!! –su voz se volvió un susurro para que la pelirroja no pudiera oírlo- y la próxima vez que me interrumpas te dejare sin manos con las que poder tocar la puerta ¿a quedado lo suficientemente claro?

-por supuesto, mi señor –el mortífago hizo una profunda reverencia mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

Lily vio como los dos salían de la habitación y ella comenzó a vestirse y arreglarse, cuando fue a buscar el vestido que Voldemort había dejado sobre la cama para ella la puerta se abrió y apareció un hombre bajito y rechoncho que se quedó mirando la desnudez del Lily embelesado, ella se tapó al momento con lo primero que encontró.

-¿se puede saber quien demonios es usted?! –gritó ella al hombre que la devoraba con la mirada.

-¿no....me reconoces?.... soy.... Peter....-dijo con aire retraído, ella lo miró interrogante- colagusano –dijo el como si fuera obvio, ella seguía sin reconocerlo.

-en estos momentos eso no me importa ¡¿quiere darse la vuelta de una vez?!, estoy intentando cambiarme

Colagusano bajó la cabeza ocultando la rojez de su cara, que estaba del mismo color que le pelo de Lily, se dio la vuelta y esperó hasta que ella estuvo lista, pero de lo que Lily no se dio cuenta mientras continuó vistiéndose es que Peter no miraba hacia la pared, sino que tenía la vista clavada en el espejo, mediante el cual veía el reflejo del cuerpo de la mujer.

-ya estoy lista

Peter volvió en si y la volvió a mirar, ahora llevaba un vestido verde y una capa negra, que contrastaban perfectamente con sus rizos rojos que caían sobre sus hombros, mostrando la belleza que Peter recordaba de los últimos momentos mas felices de su vida, que fueron cuando la tenía delante.

Caminaron por un laberinto de pasillos oscuros hasta llegar al vestíbulo de la gran mansión, el cual atravesaron y llegaron a un bello jardín lleno de las flores mas bonitas que la mujer se podía imaginar. Peter la guió hasta un palco blanco, donde la mujer se sentó, nada mas hacerlo ante ella aparecieron una taza llena de té y unas pastas, cuando se giró para preguntarle a Colagusano de donde había salido aquello descubrió que el hombrecillo estaba sentado dos bancos mas allá de ella, pero que aun así no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Severus Snape se dirigía a la mansión de Lord Voldemort, ya que había recibido su llamada, muy temprano, pero no había podido acudir antes debido a sus clases como profesor de pociones, "malditos crios insolentes, otra vez por culpa de ese Longobottom tuve que llevar a Parkinson a la enfermería", "y ese maldito viejo chiflado de Dumbledore, al que en el fondo quería como un padre aunque se negara a reconocerlo, le mandó preparar un antídoto para Potter, que aun no se había restablecido del todo después del ataque mortífago que se había producido hacía algunos días en el viaje del tren de Hogwarts". Aun recordaba el caos que se había formado ese día, mas de cincuenta mortífagos, junto con dementores, que ya se habían aliado con el Lord, atacaron el tren cuando iba a mitad de camino, y aunque la orden del Fénix se hubiera presentado a tiempo no habrían conseguido salvar la vida de mas de 15 alumnos, que perecieron en el ataque. El encuentro que tuvieron Lucius y Harry habría acabado mal para la gente que había en el tren si no fuera porque Voldemort convocó a todos sus mortífagos mas allegados de urgencia, algo muy importante había pasado, y esto le confirmaba que no contaba con la plena confianza del Lord.

Todos estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando se encontró de frente con el despacho de Voldemort.

-adelante –dijo la voz del Lord desde dentro.

Snape no se hizo esperar y entro en la habitación, se acercó al Lord y se arrodillo ante el, besando los pliegues de su túnica negra, antes de que el Lord pudiera desatar su furia por su tardanza optó por el camino fácil y le echó la culpa a Dumbledore, que con el pretexto de ayudar a su querido Harry lo mandó cuidar de el chiquillo toda la mañana en la enfermería.

-tus excusas empiezan a cansarme, Snape. –dijo con tono frío

-lo siento, milord, pero es la pura verdad.

-ya hablaremos de eso en otro momento, pero no olvides nunca quien soy. –se hizo un momento de silencio en el que Voldemort se acerco a la ventana para asegurarse de que Lily seguía en el jardín, sana y salva, las mujeres escaseaban en esa mansión y los hombres estaban desesperados, pobre de aquel que se atreviera a tocarla- de todas formas no es eso para lo que te he llamado. Dentro de una semana celebrare un banquete en honor a mi esposa

-¿esposa, milord?, no me había enterado de esa unión

-por eso te lo estoy contando ahora

-te lo aviso con antelación para que Dumbledore no estropee mis planes otra vez. Necesito que hagas una poción para modificar recuerdos, aquí tienes los ingredientes –le tendió una larga lista, la poción no sería fácil y llevaría su tiempo- eres el mejor en esto, Severus, no me decepciones.

-¿quién es ella? –pregunto realmente interesado, Voldemort no era de los que se comprometían.

-eso no es de tu incumbencia. Y ahora márchate de una vez que tengo cosas urgentes que hacer –Severus hizo una reverencia y fue hacia la salida- tu vida dependerá del resultado de la poción.

Snape suspiró aliviado nada mas cerrar la puerta del despacho del Lord y caminó lo mas deprisa que pudo para volver cuanto antes al castillo, donde se sentía relativamente seguro.

Cuando salió de la mansión se fijo en unos hermosos jardines que habían cerca de la entrada, ¿a que se debían?, no creía que por gusto Voldemort se pusiera a criar flores en plena guerra, en medio de la vegetación, a los lejos, distinguió a una mujer sentada en un palco, uqe miraba hacia le horizonte. Le recordaba a alguien, pero en ese momento no consiguió averiguar de quien se trataba, aunque le era extrañamente familiar.

Sin prestar mas atención volvió al castillo.

después de pasar toda la tarde sola, ya que "su esposo" se pasó la tarde de reunión en reunión encontró algo de entretenimiento en una gran biblioteca, donde se encontraba ahora leyendo un extraño libro de magia.

-al fin la encuentro, la he buscado por todas partes –dijo una voz chillona detrás suya- el Lord me ha mandado que la acompañe hasta sus aposentos.

Y con un tenso e incomodo llegaron en un tiempo record a los aposentos de la pareja.

-¿me conocías de antes? –preguntó Lily que había tenido todo el tiempo para pensar a la tarde y se había dado cuenta que había cosas fundamentales sobre ella que no sabía.

-si –respondió tímidamente, como cada vez que hablaba con ella.

-¿cómo era?

-una excelente persona, ayudabas a todo el que podías

-hay una cosa que quiero saber, nadie me ha llamado por mi nombre y yo no lo recuerdo, y tengo mucha curiosidad.

Pero antes de que Peter pudiera pronunciar una sola sílaba apareció Voldemort en la habitación.

-vete, Colagusano, ya me quedo yo con mi esposa –cuando Peter abandonó la habitación, no sin antes hacerles a ambos una profunda reverencia, el hombre se volvió hacia la pelirroja- no he podido evitar escuchar la conversación, todo eso me lo podías haber preguntado a mi –dijo un poco molesto, sin entender todavía porque no confiaba en el.

-¿cómo me llamo? –le preguntó secamente

-Virginia –dijo el rápidamente, esa respuesta ya la tenía pensada desde hacia mucho, Lily no tardaría en hacérsela.

-¿Virginia? –no le sonaba de nada llamar así, recordaba gente en su pasado que la llamaba, pero no era con ese nombre, el dolor de cabeza que la inundaba cada vez que hacía esfuerzos por recordar algo llenó su cabeza.- es tarde quiero descansar ¿puedes ayudarme con la cremallera por favor?

Voldemort se acerco por la espalda hacia ella y bajo la cremallera, la cual terminaba cerca del final de su cadera. En un impulso Voldemort comenzó a expandir por el trozo de piel descubierta besos cargados de deseo y lujuria. Cuando llego a su cuello las mordidas y los chupetones parecieron impulsar al Lord a profundizar en las obligaciones que tenia con ella como marido. El cuerpo de lily estaba en tensión pero empezaba a reaccionar a las atenciones que le estaban dando, pero en vez de ser placenteras estaban cargadas de ...repulsión. no quería que el hombre la siguiera tocando necesitaba frenarle antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Noto como el vestido se deslizaba hacia abajo y dejaba su ropa interior a la vista. Voldemorrt hizo que se girara y la abrazo por la cintura para estrechar mas sus cuerpos. Sus manos estaban empezando a descender por su cuerpo mas de lo necesario.

no, para!!- voldemort la miro con unos ojos cargados de furia por haberle detenido- aun no me encuentro muy bien, mi cabeza esta a punto de explotar y mi cuerpo esta muy cansado. Cuenta que aun desperté ayer de mi letargo. Lo mejor será que esperemos hasta que me sienta completamente recuperada, no desearas que tu mujer caiga enferma si aun no esta totalmente en forma.-dijo con una gran sonrisa para ver si podía intentar convencer al hombre.

tienes razón , por mucho que ,me cueste admitirlo. Lo mejor ser que descanses. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para saborearte.- dijo besándola en los labios descargando un poco de la frustración con la que se había quedado encima.- voy mejor al baño a cambiarme por que ver sino se que no me podría contener. Vuelvo ahora mismo. mientras termina de ponerte el camisón y acomódate en la cama.- con otro beso en la frente y se dirigió al baño. Lo primero que hizo fue cambiarse lo mas rápidamente posible y meterse en la cama tapada con las sabanas, lo máximo posible y se hizo la dormida. Noto como el salía del baño y se metía a su lado pero parecía que su mente estaba respondiendo demasiado bien a sus ordenes ya que el sueño de verdad la estaba venciendo y en efecto lo termino haciendo

Argie-Theo: gracias, pos aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo, lo subimos lo mas pronto que pudimos, porque es un fic compartido tenemos que quedar, escribirlo.... pero bueno. Esperamos que te guste, un beso.

Shagy Sirius: gracias por el rr, esperamos que te guste este capitulo tambien, un beso!

Piccolina07: hola, pues aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo, esperamos que te haya gustado, actualizamos lo antes posible, prometido. Un beso!

Otaku sould: gracias, esperamos que te haya gustado este capitulo, un beso y prometemos actualizar lo antes posible, un beso!

Becka: hola, muchas gracias, nos alegramos de que te haya gustado, un beso y prometemos actualizar lo antes posible, un beso!!

Potterbefevans90: hola!, pues aquí esta el segundo capitulo, un beso y esperamos que te guste!

Ale-patil: hola!, nosotras tambien somos de la orden sirusiana, ARRIBA SIRIUS!!!, nos alegramos de que te haya gustado, un beso y hasta que actualicemos!


	3. la huida

**LA HUIDA**

Lily se despertó a la mañana siguiente con un hambre horrible, tocó las sábanas de la derecha, donde debería estar su "marido", pero solo se encontró con la superficie sedosa de al sábana, que además estaba fría, lo que indicaba que ya hacía rato que se había levantado.

Se puso en pie y fue hacia una silla, donde había un largo vestido verde, parecido al de ayer, igual de bonito y caro, pero con bordados diferentes. Se metió en el baño y se dio una ducha, no pudo evitar cerrar la puerta con llave, tenía miedo a que su marido entrara, no entendía lo que le pasaba ¿no era supuestamente el hombre con el que se había casado? Entonces ¿por qué le temía?, sentía como si no le conociera.

Cuando ya terminó de asearse se quedó un rato en la habitación mirando el paisaje, su habitación daba justo al hermoso jardín en el que había pasado la tarde anterior. Pero después del jardín se extendía un bosque negro, que no parecía tener final.

No llevaba esperando ni 5 minutos cuando la puerta se abrió y Colagusano entró en la habitación.

-venga conmigo –dijo el con la vista clavada en el suelo.

Lily lo siguió sin decir palabra. Salieron de la habitación y se encontraron con un gran laberinto de pasillos. Miles de cuadros con retratos de hombres de expresión dura decoraban las paredes, columnas con dibujos de serpientes enroscadas interrumpían los pasillos.

Lily procuró no mirar a las paredes, solo miraba hacia el final del pasillo, como si al otro lado estuviera la salida que tanto ansiaba.

-ya hemos llegado –dijo el hombrecillo parándose ante una puerta.

La pelirroja asintió y entro en la habitación que Colagusano le indicaba. Era un gran comedor, con una gran mesa de madera que ocupaba casi toda la estancia; los mismos cuadros decoraban las paredes pintadas en un verde esmeralda combinado con la fría piedra; 4 elfos domésticos estaban a los cuatro lados de la mesa, esperando a que ella se sentara para servir el desayuno; una cálida luz proveniente del sol entraba a traves de las grandes vidiedras, ocultas tras cortinas, como si no quisieran que entrara la luz.

Lo primero que hizo la pelirroja fue ir hacia las cortinas y descorrerlas, los elfos soltaron grititos, pero no dijeron nada, y Colagusano solo miró a Lily como si no hubiera hecho nada.

Cuando por fin dejó de sentir en el estómago la sensación de hambre se dio cuenta de que estaba sola en el gran salón. Colagusano se había ido y los elfos recogieron la mesa sin cruzar palabra con ella. Lily, visto que no había nadie por ahí se atrevio a salir del salón e investigar la gran mansión.

Pasó por toda clase de salones, salas, despachos, pero todo era igual, desierto y frío. No se lo había preguntado, la verdad porque ni se había dado cuenta, pero ahora sabái con seguridad que nunca habían tenido hijos, en una casa así no vivían niños.

Se paró frente a un retrato que le llamó mucho la atención, un hombre dibujado en él tenía una serpiente enrosaca en su pierna derecha, delatne de él un grupo de hombres con los rostros tapados con grandes capas negras se arrodillaban ante el, y sobre el retrato había una inscripción en un idioma que Lily no entendío, se acerco al cuadro; si no fuera porque era imposible habría jurado que el hombre del cuadro era su marido. Estiró la mano con miedo y tocó la cola de la serpiente, que estaba mas gastada que el resto del cuadro, como si mucha gente hubiera tocado ahí.

Un ruido seco rompió el silencio y donde antes estaba el cuadro ahora habia un pasillo oscuro. Con decisión caminó hacia el. Cuando entró el cuadro volvió a su lugar, dejándola en abosula oscuridad.

Caminó y caminó, tanto que los pies ya empezaron a dolerle, y las sombras de su alrededor le tenían los pelos de punta.

-no! –gritó una voz de hombre, que no supo reconocer, esa ruda, fría y autoritaria- si queremos hacerlo debe ser en un lugar donde todo el mundo lo vea, que todos vean el gran poder de Lord Voldermort

Lily se acercó mas a la puerta negra, de la cual, al otro lado se escuchaba la voz de ese hombre hablando con fuerza. El ultimo nombre pronunciado, Lord Voldemort, le trajo a Lily un extraño sentimiento que no supo calificar bien.

-pero no podemos atacar Hogwarts, si intentamos matar al crío ahí Dumbledore nos echará a patadas. –gritó otro hombre, la respiración de Lily se agitó, ¿estaban hablando de cometer un asesinato? ¿a quien?, sintió la necesidad de avisar a su marido, el sacaría a esos hombres de ahí, pero la próxima voz que escucho le dejó en claro que mejor no hacerlo.

-¿crees que Dumbledore tiene mas poder que yo?, mataré al niño igual que maté al padre, y al igual que en esa ocasión Dumbledore no podrá hacer nada para impedírmelo.

Su marido era el que hablaba, ¿a quien había matado? ¿a quien quería matar?.

-pero mi señor, atacar en Hogwarts......

-en eso tienes razón, no por la seguridad de Dumbledore, si no por la seguridad de todos los antiguos directores, ellos guardan Hogwarts con el recuerdo de su magia.

SE hizo el silencio, Lily ya se esataba mareando, estaba aterrada ¿quién demonios era el hombre con el que estaba?, empezó a dudar que estuviera casada con el, no podía haber estado con un hombre tan horrible.

-Potter debe enfrentarse a mi, si no no podré conseguir todo el poder que necesito.

Lily no escuchó el resto de la conversación, "potter" esa palabra se clavó en su mente, conocía a alguien que se llamaba así, estaba segura, muchas veces la habían llamado así a ella.

-James... –se le escapó a Lily en un susurró que solo ella y su mente pudieron escuchar.

Snape escuchaba atentamente lo que el Lord decía, así que ahora pensaba atacar abiertamente Hogwarts para matar a Harry, Dumbledore tenía que ser prevenido, ya estaba deseando que se acabara esa maldita reunión, odiaba estar en compañía de esas personas.

De repente Lord Voldemort quedó en silencio justo cuando iba a terminar el discurso, se paró en seco e hizo un gesto a los mortifagos, que callaron al momento, recorrió la estancia con la mirada en busca de algo, o alguien.

Snape imitó a "su señor", y miró con desconfianza a todas las esquinas, Voldemort miró con los ojos desorbitados hacia la puerta y salió corriendo rumbo a ella.

Todos los mortifagos se levantaron de sus asientos con las varitas en mano por si había alguna amenaza, Snape, entre todo el bullicio de gente solo pudo distinguir una melena rojiza que desapareció junto con Lord Voldemort tras la puerta, era la misma mujer del otro día. Pero sintió como si la conociera de antes....

Lily tiraba de su brazo, que estaba fuertemente asido por su marido, que la arrastraba hacia la salida.

-dejame, por favor, me haces daño

-no deberías haber venido –dijo el bruscamente, obviamente estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no darle una bofetada, pero la amaba demasiado para tratarla así.

-¿a quien pìensas matar? –gritó ella tras un momento de silencio cuando sintió un poco de valor dentro de ella.

El hombre paró en seco y la miró.

-querida, creo que has escuchado mal –dijo con una sorisa fingida- yo no voy a matar a nadie ¿cómo crees?

-no me mientas, ¿crees que soy tonta? ¡¡te he escuchado!!

-mal, obviamente, yo soy incapaz de matar a nadie –(ejem... )

Lily lo miró con desconfianza, estaba seguro de lo que había oido, y el recuerdo de alguien desconocido estaba muy presente en su memoria, y ese hombre no era su marido ¿sería su amante?, ante esa posibilidad prefirió no preguntar, por si acaso.

Voldemor miró a Lily fijamente, no quería que ella dejara de confiar en el, pero por otro lado gracias a la poción de Snape "su mujer" tendría la personalidad que él qeuría, sería como es, pero lo amaría tanto como el la amaba a ella.

-esperame aquí un momento, tengo que ir a avisarles, hoy pasaremos el día juntos ¿vale? –ofreció el con una sonrisa, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, ella no se movió, el sonrió y se metió por el retrato, hacia la sala de la que la acaba de sacar.

Lily soltó un suspiro de resignación y se acercó a un sofa, en el que se sentó. En frente de ella, sobre una mesa baja de madera vio un periodico, lo cogió y lo ojeó, en la parte de arriba ponía Diario el profeta, en la portada aparecía un chico con una gran sonrisa que sujetaba en sus manos una gran copa, a su lado chicos vestidos igual que el lo cargaban y sonreían; conocía al niño, era igual al hombre de sus recuerdos. Recordó algo... era de noche, ella sujetaba a un bebé entre sus brazos y un hombre la apuntaba con una varita. El hombre era.... no podía ser... su marido.

Se levantó de un salto, no sabía bien lo que pasaba pero si sabía que no debería estar ahí, no era seguro, ese hombre era malo. Camino hacia una ventana y la abrió con cuidado, procurando hacer el mínimo ruido posible, salió por ella y cayó sobre el jardín, miró en todas direcciones, pero todo estaba igual de desierto. Echó a correr hacia el único lugar por el que podía escapar, el bosque negro.

Se internó en el y corrió hacia la inmesidad de árboles de ramas desnudas que estaban frente a ella. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo, pero viendo que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la casa como para que la encontraran redujo la marcha.

Un aullido la hizo detenerse, miró en todas direcciones buscando el animal del que procedía el grito, su ligero vestido, ya deshilachado y roto por la parte baja, no la resguardaba del fuerte frío. De la nada, surgió un gran lobo negro, que se puso frente a ella, mirándola amenazadoramente y gruñéndola.

Lily caminó hacia atrás, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, era el final.... el lobo saltó sobre ella, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, pero de repente un rayo verde salió despedido detrás de ella, y el lobo cayó muerto al suelo.

-no deberías haber hecho eso –el rayo de esperanza que inundó el corazón de Lily cuando se vio salvada del peligro que se evaporó al escuchar la voz de su marido.

El se acecó a ella y la agarró con fuerza del brazo, retorciéndoselo con fuerza, ella reprimió el grito de dolor y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-sueltame –gritó Lily empujando al hombre para que la soltara.

-no, tu eres mía y te quedarás conmigo, y pobre de ti como te vuelvas a atrapar, auque la poción ya debe de estar lista.

-yo no soy nada tuyo –gritó bien alto mientras le mordía el brazo para que la soltara

Voldemort soltó un grito y la sangre empezó a manar de su herida, sin pensárselo le dio una bofetada a Lily, que cayó al suelo, el Lord se arrepintió al momento y se inclinó para ayudarla.

-perdoname, querida, pero es que.....

-sueltame, no me toques!! –dijo Lily ante de escupirle en la cara.

Voldemort, conteniéndose, se limpió la saliva y se volvió hacia Lily con una sonrisa tan cálida que no parecía de el.

-vendrás conmigo te guste o no, y a partir de ahora te comportaras como una buena esposa ¿esta claro?

Lily, en un ultimo intento de escaparse, le dio una patada en la pierna y salió corriendo hacia el interior del bosque.

Voldemort no tardó en reaccionar y fue detrás de ella, pero una llamada de un mortifago lo interrumpio.

-mi señor, estan atacando la mansión.

Voldemort, salió corriendo tras el mortifago con la mente puesta en Lily.

-volverás a mi –aseguro mientras sacaba su varita y se transportaba a la casa, que estaba llena de aurores.

Lily llevaba toda la noche caminando y no podía mas, la verdad es que no sabía si era de noche o de día, porque ahí siempre estaba todo tan oscuro que no se podía distinguir.

Por fin, al final de la inmensidad de árboles pudo ver una luz, la luz de la luna. El final del bosque. Su vestido estaba roto estaba todo roto por culpa de las ramas con las que se había enganchado, su cuerpo estaba congelado y su estomago rugía por comida, además sus fuerzas estaban al límite y necesitaba descansar.

En cuanto salió al claro lo primero que vio fue una pequeña cabaña de piedra, la recordaba, recordaba haber estado ahí muchas veces; miro hacia la derecha y pudo ver un enorme castillo con luces encendidas, eso tambien lo conocía. Caminó hacia el, eso si le daba seguridad.

Harry estaba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, el gran comedor estaba lleno de alumnos, profesores, y buena comida, y todo para celebrar que habían ganado la copa de Quidditch ¡incluso un hombre quería hacerle unas prubas para entrar en un equipo de Quidditch!, en frente de el Ron y Hermione discutían sobre todo tipo de cosas, por las que Harry ni siquiera se preocupo, estaba tan feliz!....

De repente el silencio del enorme salón fue roto, las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron de golpe y una mujer alta, delgada y con el pelo rojo se paró en el medio de la puerta. Miró hacia todos lados con una expresión de terror y caminó hacia delante, con la mirada fija en Albus Dumbledore, que se había puesto de pie y tenía cara de incredulidad, aunque nada en comparación con la de Harry.

Harry se levantó de un salto y fue hacia la mujer, la conocía, pero no podía ser ella. Ella no pudo mas y cayó al suelo, aunque tuvo suerte porque el chico llegó a tiempo y la cogio antes de que chocara con el suelo. Lily, medio inconsciente miró el rostro del niño que estaba ante ella, era el, era el, tenía que ser.

-¿james? –pregunto antes de caer desmayada.

hola a todas!!! ¿qué tal? Nosotras estresadas, porque nunca nos ponemos de acuerdo para escribir y tardamos mucho, lo sabemos y lo sentimos!!!! Ahora mismo son las 00.45 y no estamos inspiradas para nada, asi que vamos a contestar vuestros rr, que por cierto, muchísimas gracias!!!! De verdad, los adoramos!!!

Hermione Granger91: hola!! Que bien que te guste nuestro fic, muchas gracias por el rr, esperamos que este chap tambien te haya gustado, la verdad es que nos matamos para ver como podíamos hacer para que Lily se fuera de una vez, porque eso de que estuviera con Voldemort... bueno un beso y hasta pronto!!

Amy Black: hola!! Pues aqui tienes la continuacion, esperamos que este chap haya sido de tu agrado, un beso muy fuerte y hasta pronto! Y muchas gracias por tu rr!

Darck Loupy: holaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Que bien que te lo leiste!! Y aun mejor que te haya gustado, la verdad es que el fic es un poco raro, pero se nos ocurrio un dia que íbamos por la calle haciendo el tonto, así que que le pides... dile a tu padre que se vaya de una vez a Alicante o a donde sea y así te conectas, que últimamente no estas nada, bueno un beso muy fuerte y muchas gracias!!! Hasta pronto

Sas-sonia: hola!! Muchas gracias por el rr!! Pues ya ves que rapido dejo a Voldemort!! Jeje, bueno la verdad es que no queríamos alargar que estuviera ahí demasiado, porque pobrecilla, a saber... y bueno ahora a ver que dice harry, aunque primero que recupere el aliento, porque estara al borde de un ataque de nervios, y no es pa menos, y a saber lo que dicen los demás, y lily cuando se entere de que james esta muerto, si es que lo esta... bueno un beso y ya dejamos de destriparte el fic, gracias de nuevo y hasta pronto!!

Bueno pues esto fue todo, un beso muy fuerte a todas, y muchas gracias por los rr, de verdad nos alegran mogollón!! Dejadnos opiniones sobre el fic, porfa!!!!


End file.
